


Of Ponytails and Beanies

by brown_eyes18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes18/pseuds/brown_eyes18
Summary: Principal Weatherbee's voice rung through the halls of Riverdale high ,"Good morning students,this is your principal speaking. As of now southside high school has been shut down and effective immediately the students of southside high will be transferred to Riverdale high. I hope you will all welcome them with open minds and volunteers to assign them class schedules are welcomed."...Jason Blossom never died. Jughead and Archie are best friends but he never met Betty or any other northsiders....Or Betty Cooper was terrified about the idea of soulmates and she doesn't want anything to do with it. Untill she catches an eye of a dark, broody and lean serpent. Will she let her guard down or fight him at every turn?...Or a fic that involves our resident scooby gang and soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Hope you like it.

Principal Weatherbee's voice rung through the halls of Riverdale high ,"Good morning students,this is your principal speaking. As of now southside high school has been shut down and effective immediately the students of southside high will be transferred to Riverdale high. I hope you will all welcome them with open minds and volunteers to assign them class schedules are welcomed."

Mixed responses were registered by the students. 

Cheryl Blossom ,the HBIC of vixens,was furious. 

Her minion Ginger softly spoke, "Cheryl?"

"No, I will not let those southside scum defile my home."

 

In the student lounge, Archie Andrews was excited .

"This is the best news ever."

"What?", Kevin and Betty exclaimed together, disbelief clear in their voice.

"Guys, there's no need to be panicked about this. Don't you remember Archie's best friend goes to southside high and I don't think the others are going to be bad" ,Veronica, Archie's soulmate, said.

"Ronnie you know what southside high students being transferred here means,right? The serpents are coming here." , Betty said with resentment clear in her voice. Years after listening to her mother talk about the notorious gang, Betty Cooper grew up to dislike the people from the wrong side of tracks.

"Betty, I dated a southside serpent and he was not that bad even if he left me." Kevin said remembering jaoqin, his spring fling and unfortunately not his soulmate. Maybe his soulmate is one of the new students.

"Yeah, you are right. I guess my mom is getting to my head.",Betty said with an apologetic face.

"Well, I have the perfect distraction from Alice Copper's manipulative mind and stoney face B. Why don't we volunteer to welcome the new students.",Ronnie suggested, knowing exactly what will help her best friend.

A little rebel every now and then is healthy.

"That's a great idea Ronnie.", Archie and Kevin readily agreed.

"So what do you say,B?"

Betty looked down to her glove covered hands thinking about V's suggestion and the hell that will break loose if her mother heard about this.  
She looked into her best friend's eyes and made her decision and said with convinction,"Let's do this". 

Alice Cooper be damned.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

On the other side of Riverdale, Jughead and Toni were sitting on the steps of southside high discussing about an article when Sweet Pea , Fangs and the fellow serpents came bursting out of the door buzzing with excitement.

"Finally , we are getting out of this hell hole." , Sweet Pea yells feeling exhilarated.

"What are you talking about?",Toni asks, confusion clear on her face.

"Southside high has been shut down guys. We're going to Riverdale high."

"What? Why?",asks the serpent prince in horror.

"Who cares? We get to punch those bulldogs and some Northside high hung assholes. Oh,this is going to be great.",Sweet Pea says crackling his knuckles.

Jughead looks around and sees all his friends elated by the shut down. But he only felt betrayed. For the first time after his mom had left them taking Jellybean with her, he had felt at home in Southside high and now Mayor McCoy had taken his home from him again. 

He cannot just sit around and watch her uproot his life. 

Not again.

But at least he will be in the same school as Archie. And for the time being he can focus on reuniting with his best friend.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"It's done. Anytime now my phone will abuzz with yelling parents.", Mayor McCoy tells the Lodges, her face a mixture of emotions.

"Don't worry , shutting down of Southside high was a good call.", Hermione reassures her .

"And in no time we will buy Southside high and you will get your commission for re-election.",Hiram says hiding his true intentions from the women in the Mayor's office behind his tight lipped smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Betty hastily shoves her silk gloves into her bag pack before entering her house.

"Mom? Dad?",she calls out into her seemingly vacant house.

A distinct sound of shifting something heavy from upstairs is heard which peaks her attention. Betty stealthily climbs up the stairs with her pepper spray in hand.

"Who's there?", She calls , ready to mace the intruder when her sister's voice takes her by surprise.

"Betty it's just me."

"Polly! What are you doing here? And where are the twins?", looking questionably at her flat belly.

"I came here to take my stuff and I had the twins."

"You had the twins alone and didn't call me or mom.",hurt evident on her face. She didn't expect this from her own sister whom she had helped so much.

"Jason was there with me and I didn't wanted to tell mom about the twins. You know after what she did and I didn't want to take any chances for her to know anything about me or the twins."

"But I thought you and mom had made ammends", Betty asks,unshed tears now blurring her vision. She cannot believe what her sister was saying. All her life they had been thick as thieves. Snooping out of the house under Alice's nose. They were each other's safe haven in the house of Alice Cooper. And now she was all alone.

"I am sorry but it has to be this way Betty. Believe me it's for your own good.", Polly says her eyes filled with sorrow as she leaves hands full of boxes.

"Polly at least tell me where are you staying? And can I visit you and the twins? I won't tell mom anything I swear.", Betty says trying her best to grasp the straws.

Polly looks over her shoulder, her face apologetic, as she makes her way out of the Copper house and says, "Not now Betty but when things become more clear I will contact you."

Betty's heart crumbles as she watches the only person that kept her sane in the Copper house leave. But she was a Cooper and Coopers never rest untill they know the truth. 

And she knew who will know the answer to her questions.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Veronica Lodge was running her fingers on her soul mark, a musical note in the shape of heart on her forearm ,while sitting across her boyfriend/soulmate in their usual Pop's table anxious to tell him the truth.

Sensing her increasing anxiety and nervousness through his soul mark Archie asks in concern while sipping his chocolate milkshake,"What is it Ronnie? You are nervous and you are never nervous at least not around me.",wanting to relieve his lover from her tension.

"I am just stressed about tomorrow and I have to tell you something.", Veronica says with worry written on her face , nervous about how he would react.

Archie immediately takes her hand in his and reassures her,"You can tell me anything Ronnie."

Mustering courage she tells him,"I think my dad has something to do with the shut down of Southside high. The other day I was snooping around his office, I found out that he's the anonymous buyer of twilight drive-in."

"What?",shock clear on his face. But Veronica wasn't finished.

"And I found this too.", She says sliding her phone to him showing the picture of the deed she clicked the day before.

"Pop's?",distress clear in his voice. Archie could not believe that Pop would have signed the deed but the evidence said otherwise.

Veronica grew more anxious with the growing silence of her boyfriend and started rambling,"What do we do now? If we don't stop him, he will soon buy all the properties. We don't even know what his intentions are and......."

Archie cuts her middle of her rambling,"Hey hey Ronnie, take a deep breath." 

She takes a few deep breaths and feels better. Her boyfriend knew how to make her calm.

"Now why don't we lie low for a few days before starting to look for answers, okay? And for now just focus on tomorrow.", Archie says knowing that if anybody else knew about Hiram being the anonymous buyer, things will blow over with the added stress and anticipation of transferred southside students.

Veronica nods in agreement and says with a smile on her face,"You are right Archiekins. And I think we need our resident Nancy Drew on board for this.",knowing her best friend will be a great help with her sluething skills.

"Ah, we will need Jug too. But we won't tell them anything for now, alright?",Archie says looking at her with a smile on his face and love in his eyes for her.

"Yup and I love you, Archiekins.",Ronnie says before leaning forward to meet his lips for a kiss.

"I love you too", he replies before meeting her halfway and they end their small date with a kiss.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dinner at the Cooper house was quite an affair with Alice's constant jabbing about Betty's weight and how thankful she was that her soulmate wasn't some Riverdale trash like Jason Blossom. Years after living with Alice under the same roof Betty had learnt to ignore her jibes about her weight but she was absolutely terrified about the idea of a soulmate.

Betty felt excited and freightened at the same time at the idea of a person with whom she will share all her emotions and fears. She wanted what Archie and Veronica had. To be able to love someone unconditionally and irrevocably. But she also feared that they would end up like her parents who were constantly fighting over small things ever since Polly ended up pregnant.

"Elizabeth I heard that you are on the welcoming committee for serpents.", Her mother's accusing tone snapped Betty out of her thoughts. It was no surprise that her mother had found out about it. 

"Well I thought it would give me a perfect cover to keep an eye on the serpents.", She lied. Her sister always said that strict parents' children are the best liars.

Alice and Hal gave her a approving smile in response.

"Well as long as you don't get involved with some southside scum.",her mother said.

Betty just nodded in response and hastily finished her dinner not wanting this conversation to go anywhere near the soulmate talk.

"I am going to bed, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.",she said and quickly went upstairs to her bedroom.

 

Betty Cooper didn't know how true her words were going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning a dark cloud of silence fell upon the students of Riverdale high as they waited with anticipation for the Southside students to show up.

The welcoming committee had set up a desk in the main hall of the school. Behind the desk Veronica Lodge was all smiles ready to make an everlasting impression on her boyfriend's best friend and to show the new students some support. Betty Cooper was looking perfect as usual with her tight ponytail, hands covered with gloves and her Cooper smile. Kevin Keller was eagerly waiting to witness the drama that was about to unfold. And Archie Andrews was just anxious and impatient to see to his childhood best friend.

The most awaited moment arrived and in came the transferred students clad with their serpent jackets. A crown shaped beanie wearing raven haired boy in the front who Betty thought was their leader.

"Welcome to Riverdale high, your new school. To ease your transition, we have set up a registration desk with your class schedules, locker assignments and some extra curricular activities that you maybe interested in.", Veronica said in her cheerful voice pointing to the stacks of paper laid on the desk.

"Stand down, Eva Peron.", the red headed HBIC said while marching down the stairs followed by her fellow vixens and the bulldog captain Reggie Mantle.

'Always the dramatic one.', Veronica thought rolling her eyes.

"Cheryl", Veronica started in warning ,"nobody invited facist barbie to the party."

"Wrong Veronica. Nobody invited these Southside scumbags to our school."

"Listen up sleazebags, I will not allow some underachievers to debase my school. So do us a favour and find some other school.", Cheryl said addressing to the serpents.

Toni Topaz would've found the red head attractive under normal circumstances but for now her bitchy attitude was just getting on her nerves.

"Why don't you come here and say it to my face, bitch?", Toni said with a scowl on her face.

"Happily, queen of buskers.", Cheryl said taking a step closer to Toni.

 

Before the fight could escalate any further Archie came between the two girls.

"Guys, why don't we just put aside our Northside-Southside differences and start afresh?", he said not wanting his best friend's first day of school to start with a fight.

"Nah-ah you don't speak for the bulldogs Andrews. And these filthy serpents need to be thrown out of our school.", Reggie said adding fuel to the fire.

Before the verbal spews could turn into a full on brawl between the Northside and Southside, Weatherbee came to the rescue.

"Enough. Get back to your classes.", He roared to the crowd of the students gathered in the hall.

As the crowd was clearing Reggie whispered in Veronica's ear making it sound like a threat , "You traitors picked up the wrong side."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jughead entered his first class for the day with Toni beside him. A blonde girl wearing pastels sitting on the front desk caught his attention. Her beauty is the first thing he notice but what makes him curious are her glove covered hands. As if sensing someone's eyes on her, she takes her eyes from her notebook and looks directly at him. He is totally mesmerized by the colour of her eyes. He has never seen such beautiful green eyes in his entire life. Their staring eye contest was broken by Toni.

"Hey Jones stop the staring contest with blondie.", Toni said still feeling annoyed with her encounter with the sexy red head.

Both Betty and Jughead snap out of the trance and look away in embarrassment. As Toni and Jughead make their way to the back of the class a teacher enters and asks the class to settle down.

"For those who don't know me, I am Mrs. Mason and in this class we will be covering about soulmates."

"So can anyone tell me about soulmates?", She asked from her post at the front of the room.

Several hands shot up in the air to answer the question. Toni and Jughead were surprised that the students actually actively participated in class. In southside, the teachers barely acknowledged them.

The teacher noticed the lack of response from the two back benchers and said, "Miss Topaz?"

Jughead was the first one to snap out of his shock, noticing the lack of response from Toni , he kicked her under the table.

"Soulmates are two people who share a mutual bond both emotionally and physically. And they are destined to live together for their whole life which is bullshit because the chances of finding one is what, 1 in 40,000?", Toni said feeling frustrated by repeating the same information that had been drilled into their minds even though the chances of meeting one are very low.

The teacher huffed a sigh,"Language please."

"Today we will be focusing on the physical bonding of the mates. Some of you may know that every scar on one appears on their mate for only half of a minute and the bond between the mates can only be discovered by some physical contact. They may feel pain when the other is hurt but it's only one-tenth of what the injured one is experiencing. And as Miss Topaz said they are destined to live their life together.", Mrs. Mason said ignoring what Toni said of the low chances of meeting a mate.

"And what if they don't live together even though knowing that they are each other's soulmate?"

"Ah, always the curious one aren't you Mr. Jones, just like your father? To answer your question it isn't possible for them to live apart for long they will find their way back to each other one way or another.", Mrs. Mason said with a knowing glint in her eyes which made Jughead uncomfortable.

Betty's hand shot up in the air eager to question their old wise teacher,"What are the chances of a divorce , Mrs. Mason?"

"Very rare. They can only be separated by death."

"For your next class, please read about the emotional connection between the mates.", their teacher said as the bell rang.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Betty quickly made her way to the girls locker room. She knew that her plan was a long shot but she was still hopeful that Cheryl may spill something. She waited for the other girls to leave the locker room untill Cheryl was the only one left.

"Cheryl..", Betty starts but Cheryl cuts her off by closing her locker with a bang.

"Don't. I know why you are here and you won't get a peep out of my mouth.", the red head said narrowing her eyes at Betty.

"Cheryl I just want to help. Just tell me where they are living.", She says trying her best to make her spill about the whereabouts of her sister.

"No can do , cousin Betty. And you can help them by keeping your nosy self out of their business."

As Cheryl starts to make her way out of the locker room, Betty slams her hand on a locker blocking her way.

"Tell me Cheryl does Auntie Penelope know how you never let any of the girls touch you, afraid that one of them might be your soulmate.", She said in her best intimidating voice.

"No?", She continues when Cheryl doesn't respond, "Then how about the portrait of Josie you drew?"

"Is this a threat?", Cheryl asks, her face white as a ghost.

Betty smiles and takes a step towards her , "No no no, THIS is just fun girl talk."

"Then take this as a threat , Betty Cooper. Do not mess with me or I will tell Mama Cooper about the gloves.", Cheryl whispers in Betty's ear before leaving the room.

Betty Cooper watches her leave with anger on her face and the only thing that prevented her from digging her nails into her palms were the gloves.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jughead was working on his appetite while sitting in the student lounge with his friends. Veronica had taken upon herself to introduce herself to his southside friends. In his opinion, his first day had gone good so far except for the morning but he had expected far worse than that.

"Love the hair. I don't think I introduced myself earlier, I am Veronica Lodge.", She says to Toni offering her hand to shake.

"Of the fifth avenue park", quips Jughead while nipping on his doritos.

"Toni Topaz",Toni says while shaking her hand.

"That's Kevin", Veronica says nodding towards Kevin who was sitting across Jughead.

"And you are?", Kevin asks Fangs eyeing him with interest.

"Fangs Fogarty. You are Keller's son aren't you?"

"Who told you?", He asks in surprise.

"Joaquin. Talked about you all the time."

"Hey Ronnie, where's Betty?", Archie asks finally noting the blonde's absence.

Before Veronica could answer him, Principal Weatherbee interrupted their peace. 

"You guys come with me now." , He said.

'So much for a good first day.', Jughead thought.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They followed Weatherbee in the hall, surprised to see Reggie and a snake spray painted on the school seal.

"Which one of you defaced our school seal with graffiti?", He asked the serpents in rage.

All of them looked at Weatherbee in shock.

"This is what they do Principal Weatherbee. They tag their turf.", Reggie said pretending as if he wasn't the guilty one.

"My god Reggie, could you be anymore transparent?", Veronica snapped at him.

But apparently Weatherbee had made up his mind.

"Effective immediately : no gang behaviour of any kind will be tolerated in my school."


End file.
